yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)
| romaji = Yūgiō | other = | genre = Action, Adventure, Gaming | image name = Yu-Gi-OhToeiLogo.gif | image size = 230px | image caption = Yu-Gi-Oh! logo | image = | float = | ref = }} Toei Animation | licensor = | network = TV Asahi | network other = | first aired = April 4, 1998 | last aired = October 10, 1998 | num of episodes = 27 | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! ( Yūgiō, trans. "King of Games", occasionally subtitled "A Game of Darkness" or "The Shadow Games" or incorrectly referred to as "First Season", or "Season Zero" by fans) is the first anime adaptation of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga series. The 27-episode series was produced by Toei Animation and aired on TV Asahi from April 4 to October 10, 1998. While this series is not directly connected to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (known internationally simply as Yu-Gi-Oh!, produced by Nihon Ad Systems and aired on TV Tokyo), both anime series are based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. Manga plots were re-written so that they could take up an entire episode's worth of time. Also, the level of violence was reduced between the manga and the anime. Finally, a minor character in the manga, Miho Nosaka, became a main character in the first series along with Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, and Hiroto Honda. Characterization was slightly modified. For instance, Miho is a "ditz" in the anime while in the manga she is a shy student librarian. Also, Honda is Jonouchi's verbal sparring partner instead of his crony in Toei's anime. New characters and plots, such as those relating to the four game masters, were added, and there are more occurrences of Seto Kaiba and Duel Monsters (Magic and Wizards in the original Japanese manga) than in the corresponding manga. Unlike the second series, the card game (Duel Monsters) is not the sole focus of the show. However, the Duel Monsters rules have been updated, becoming more like those used in the Duelist Kingdom, even though this anime never gets to that point. The last episodes of the series focus on the battle between Yugi and Dark Bakura. This series had different voice actors and different character designs than the second series (e.g. Seto Kaiba's hair is green in Toei's anime). The series has not been licensed for an English-language release. Yami no Game In this series, Yami Yugi doesn't challenge people to a duel of Duel Monsters. Instead, he would challenge them to a Shadow Game, or Yami no Game, where he would then explain the rules. However, the person in question would cheat and the Doors of Darkness will open, thus Yami Yugi would do a Penalty Game upon the person, and usually whatever they obsess over the most would be their nightmare, such as their makeup falling off and showing their true face or watches fusing to their being. Duel Monsters was not the main point of the show but was played a few times. Cast The ending credits of each episode features three pages of voice roles. * Characters appearing on the first page are listed below as "main". * Characters appearing on the second page, at least once, are listed below as supporting. * Characters only appearing on the third page are listed below as minor. Episode list VHS Trivia * Despite being his trump card in the next series, Yugi never played "Dark Magician" in this show. ** However, Yugi is seen using it in the opening theme. ** "Dark Magician" is also seen in the hand of another duelist in episode 3. ** Yugi finally Summons "Dark Magician" in the Toei Movie. * "Unguard Magic" (the Toei equivalent of "Stop Defense") is the only card in English. * Kaiba is seen with green hair and wears a white outfit like Noah Kaiba in the third season of the next series. * Some manga chapters are packed together in one episode (eg. the 3 chapters with Hirutani occur in only one episode). * The Millennium Items are not gold-colored only. In fact, they are colored gold and brown (except for Yugi's Puzzle). * Most of the dark games are changed, except for the Dragon Card against Himori and Shadi's tests. * Most of the monsters are colored differently, except for "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * The card backings show stylised "MW" letters for "Magic and Wizards", even though the characters refer to the game as Duel Monsters. * Cards are played on a duel mat with different areas depicted. All these areas give a 30% bonus to monsters placed in the right area. ** This is similar to the "field power bonus" in the Duelist Kingdom arc in the next series. * Only a few duels use Kaiba's virtual reality system to show monsters. ** Others ideas used to show monsters are puppets, Dark Games, etc. Category:Anime series